


Pizza Quest

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piplup goes on a quest for pizza alongside Popo, Porky Pig, and Pichu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Man, I'm hungry." Popo the blue robed male ice Climber yawned as he sat at a round table with Porky Pig and Pichu.

"I f-f-f understand how you f-f-f-feel." Porky Pig stuttered as he folded his arms together. "I j-j-j-just hope for s-s-s-some pizza."

"Pizza is good... but it's not like cheesecake." Pichu proudly boasted as she munched on her cheesecake.

Suddenly Piplup came into The Room (oh hai math) as he panted, with the three P named characters looking at the water type penguin Pokemon.

"Guys, I know what we need!" Piplup exclaimed as he flailed his flippers around. "We need pizza!"

"Pizza, you say?" Porky, Popo, and Pichu stated in unison, with all of them inside a pink colored tower that was in the shape of a P.

"Yeah... and I know the place to get this pizza!" Piplup exclaimed as he used Water Pulse on a nearby plant, turning it into a pick up truck as he grabbed the others and jumped into the truck, taking off as they crashed through the window, heading into the sea surrounding the P tower.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"All right, we gotta find that pizza soon." Piplup remarked as he and the others were still on their search for pizza, driving in a purple colored pick up truck as they were underwater, with the windows closed obviously.

"We just started our journey! How are we gonna get pizza so quickly?" Popo remarked as he folded his arms together, contemplating on whether o keep his blue parka on.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah! We just c-c-c-can't sit around and g-g-g-g mess around!" Porky Pig stuttered as he was feeling nervous.

"Relax," Piplup reassured as he turned to the others, being cool and collective. "As long as we focus on the goal, we-"

Suddenly the entire pick up truck was filled with water, causing Popo and Porky to struggle breathing as Piplup, who was a water type Pokemon, looked on in dismay.

"Sorry," Apologized the adorable Pichu, who was wearing an oxygen helmet over her head. "I thought there was some cheesecake in the back windows."

Piplup proceeded to strangle Pichu as the pick up truck went over a cliff, plunging down the depths as everyone screamed.

Porky Pig: (voice over) You k-k-k-know, I didn't e-e-e-e-expect us to go over a c-c-c-cliff.

Piplup: (voice over) I'm a GREAT driver. Don't let that accident you saw earlier tell you otherwise. (coughs nervously)

Popo: (voice over) I never had a better excuse to wet myself. (awkward silence) ...uhh, did I say that out loud?

Pichu: (voice over) Oh, I would do anything for cheesecake. I would even threaten my well being! That's good... right?


End file.
